1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to recliner adjustment systems, and methods of reclining an engaging surface, and more particularly, to a power adjusting recliner including at least one active-material sensor that is configured to selectively retard the rate of adjustment.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Conventional recliners have most recently been developed to include autonomously (e.g., electro-mechanical, electro-pneumatic, etc.) adjusting systems that modify the angle of inclination defined by the engaging surfaces of the recliner. In an automotive setting, for example, passenger seats are often reclineable by remotely actuating a power adjustment system. Remote actuation conveniently allows the user to adjust front or rear seats, so as to better accommodate objects (e.g., passengers, groceries, bottles, child safety seats, etc.) placed thereupon or in proximity therewith, and/or modify arrear storage spaces defined in part by the upright seat backs. Concernedly, however, it is appreciated that the remote control of seat adjustment from the front of the vehicle cabin has produced various concerns in the art, including the inadvertent pinching of the afore-mentioned objects. To address this concern, conventional remotely actuated seats typically feature significantly reduced adjustment speeds. This has reduced the likelihood of damaging an object, and most notably, inadvertently pressing against a passenger with an uncomfortably high pressure; however, it is also appreciated that retarding the rate of adjustment has resulted in extended adjustment times, which further present concerns to the user.